Lust Rides Shotgun
by WaddleBuff
Summary: Exhausted from the Run, Jack rolls into Vegas to wait until the cops blow over. He fantasizes about a mysterious rival he had just eliminated the day prior. Thirsty for a drink, little does he know that Nikki Blake's a few stools away, thirsty for more than liquor.
1. Set My Soul on Fire

"Enjoy your stay, sir," the lethargic hotel clerk muttered as he slid Jack's room key across the counter.

Jack nodded a greeting back as he pocketed the card, walking through the lobby of the seedy hotel. The elimination race against the two bombshells at the gas station was a close call. He could still faintly hear the sirens through the walls of the dilapidated hotel. Luckily for him, Herod's Palace was a safehouse of sorts; the staff was paid handsomely to house anyone participating in the Run.

The door to his room opened with a faint beep and a click. He walked inside, dropping his duffle bag besides the single bed before sitting on it. Jack rested his face in his palms, rubbing his eyes. The last few days had been insane. It was almost as if lying low for a few nights to wait until the lockdown of Vegas was a godsend.

He sighed, thinking of trials he had just gone through. Through the screech of tires, smashing of glass, and bursts of flame, Jack suddenly found his mind's eye wandering to the two women at the gas station. Their twin 370Z's were hot, sure. But his attraction to the curves of steel was curbed at the moment.

The moment the door to that Nissan opened, Jack's eyes found themselves glued. She wore that alluring black dress that glittered beneath the desert sun, her brunette hair flowing wavily behind her as she looked at him with those sultry eyes. However, Jack's interest diminished once he laid eyes on her friend that stepped out of the panda 370Z.

Her skin was darker than her richer friend, her hair, tied in a pony tail, almost black. She was at least half-Asian, but her curves and luscious lips proved of other descent. She wore a tight grey shirt that hung lazily down her left shoulder, allowing the black of her bra strap to be seen. It was short, ripped by hand to expose her abdomen. Below her waist she donned ripped blue jeans that snugly hugged her curves as if the threads were sewn onto her skin. Through the holes hints of her chocolate skin exposed themselves to the Vegas afternoon. Her eyes had looked at him with a nonchalant inspection, lips curved with a challenging grin. She possessed a certain gruffness that attracted Jack in a way her friend couldn't, but as her black boots clacked on the concrete as she filled her Nissan's tank, she shared the same sexy attitude as her partner. He stared after her like an idiot. It took several seconds for Sam to snap Jack back to reality.

Jack shook his head. Looking at his watch he groaned at the earliness of the evening. He just wanted to sleep, but the hour refused to comply. An epiphany occurred to him; he needed a drink. The last time he had a drop of liquor was weeks ago. Concentration never allowed him to indulge.

Opening the mini fridge, Jack found it devoid of anything other than some bottled spring water. He slammed it shut before remembering the bar near the lobby. An elevator ride later and Jack found himself seated in a stool. It was just as quaint and seedy as the rest of the shitty hotel, but Jack couldn't give half a damn. In moments a bourbon on the rocks had found itself in his hand.

Jack sighed contentedly as the bitter sweetness of the drink slipped down his throat. His satisfaction was short-lived as he felt the gaze of somebody on the side of his face. Wary, he turned round to feel his heart dip.

Staring back at him was the panda 370Z girl from the gas station. She was seated three stools away, circling her the rim of her cup as her gaze turned at his general direction. She was wearing the same outfit as earlier, minus the boots and the ponytail. Her hair flowed past her shoulders in brunette ripples. When their eyes met she smiled her casual grin before turning away, taking a sip from her whiskey. One of her feet waved back and forth beneath the stool, the light from the bar outlining the brown highlights of her hair.

She was inviting him.

Jack looked around the bar nonchalantly. Nobody else. He looked at her again, meeting her eyes as she gave him a sideglance. She looked away again, pretending to watch the news on the TV monitor that the bartender had affixed himself to as he smoked a cigarette.

Jack finally cleared his throat and walked over casually with his drink, taking the seat next to her. He too fixed his eyes on CNN as he felt hers flicker up and down his side.

"Fancy meeting you here," Jack muttered. She heard her softly chuckle through her nose.

"Yeah, it's quite a coincidence," she replied. Her voice, a low sultry tone, made him melt.

He turned his gaze towards her, meeting her gaze as she rested her head against her fist.

He smiled.

"I'm Jack," he said.

The girl smiled, her lips and eyes shifting in a way that made Jack's breath hitch.

"Nikki Blake," she replied.

Jack continued to hold his gaze as her eyes peered at him over the rim of her cup. He leaned back slightly. He noticed her body had turned towards his, legs crossed. The curve of her waist was visible between the gap of her jeans and shirt.

"So where's that friend of yours?" Jack continued, regretting his words the instant they left his lips. Nikki replied as if the question was common.

"Out on the strip. Probably looking for a nightcap."

At the last word Nikki sat up straighter, turning herself towards the bar again, letting her breasts push up against the counter. Jack's eyes lingered for a second before finding hers again.

"And why aren't you doing the same thing?"

She bit her lip.

"Maybe I am."

At that moment, Jack knew that he wanted her. He could feel the ember of his desire begin to blossom inside of him, arousal more than imminent. He took another swig from his bourbon.

Words couldn't find footing for the next few seconds before Jack remembered who she was.

"Your N370Z in the garage?"

"Why, you wanna race for pink slips?"

Jack snorted.

"I didn't think you'd want to after what I did to you on the interstate today."

Nikki chuckled.

"I'll trust my luck."

"Your luck? I'd say mine fared better considering I slipped past two N30Z's with a Fairlady."

Nikki replied with an impressed stare. Her eyes burned whatever was left of Jack's self-control.

The pair knew that conversation was going to be minimal. It didn't take long before Jack realized that the glances she had thrown him at the gas station were not just second nature; she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

After another round Jack felt her hand brush against his crotch as the small talk continued. She nonchalantly apologized, but he could see the desire swirl in her pupils.

As the reserve of flirtations and small talk began to dwindle, Jack could feel his arousal grow solid. They shared more silent flirtations before the imminent verbal invitation.

For Jack, luck was in the driver's seat.

* * *

><p><em>It's been a while since the Run came out, but Chrissy Teigen and Irina Shayk still manage to get me going in that trailer. It's definitely not their pixelly avatars, but something about sexy racing fugitives with hot rides definitely just get me. <em>

_If you haven't seen the trailer for Nikki Blake and Mila Belova, just Google 'Chrissy Teigen Need for Speed'. You'll find all the background info you need. _

_That being said, I'm still looking over my shoulder to make sure John Legend doesn't do me in. He probably knows this is just my lame excuse to write a Chrissy Teigen fanfiction. ^^;_

_Excelsior!_


	2. Get Those Stakes Up Higher

It had taken less than three rounds before Jack suggested a nightcap. They soon found themselves in the elevator. After less than a minute of unbearable tension, the couple realized that there were still twenty floors to go in a hotel that was most likely vacant.

Nikki made the first move, grabbing his face to smash against hers, their kisses steamy and fast. By the time the elevator reached Jack's floor, Nikki was pushed against the rail of the elevator with her right leg wrapped around his waist, thigh gripped by his hand. After they separated, Jack wasted no time leading her by hand to his room.

Nikki's body slammed against the steel door of Jack's room as he assaulted her lips again with a passion. She groaned profusely as her hands clawed at his back. She felt his tongue tease against her teeth, to which she pushed back with her own. She suddenly separated from his hungry lips, breathing through her mouth in heavy pants as her hands clasped around his neck.

Their eyes burned with lust as she made her way past him, gazes locked. Their chests heaved as she walked backwards toward his bed.

"A one-night stand in Vegas. Who knew?" Nikki said as her hands unbuckled her belt.

Jack took his shirt off with one deft motion, revealing his defined muscle. He could feel her gaze burn into him as she proceeded to unbutton her jeans.

"Only one night? Don't think that I'm gonna let you go that easily, Nikki," he said, words laced with a ferocity that made her moist.

It was almost hard to believe how quickly the evening had escalated. Here was a total stranger, a _rival_, and she was willing to let him fuck her as hard as he wanted. Or rather, as hard as _she _wanted. It never would have occurred to her that the cutie she was checking out at the gas station would actually want her as much as she did. But once again her late mother's words rang within her psyche: _When you least expect it, Luck will find you. _

"_Thank God I changed out of my boots,_" Nikki thought to herself as she stepped out of her sneakers.

Jack mirrored her movements, throwing aside his Nikes before slipping out of his joggers.

He walked up to her, his erection straining against his boxers as Nikki unzipped her jeans completely. Eyes locked with her partner, she backed up until there was nowhere to go before sitting down on the dry sheets behind her. In an hour or two they were going to soak up her moisture.

Nikki proceeded to slip out of her jeans, turning them inside out as they slid off of her smooth legs. She caught Jack's lecherous gaze as she crawled up the bed backwards after kicking her jeans off. At this point her tanned frame was scantily clad with a tight grey shirt, a black bra, and her teal panties. She bit her lip as she scooted up to the head of the bed, resting her back against the pillows.

Jack's heartbeat skipped around in lustful bounds when he began crawling up to join her, the mattress below his hands and feet squeaking with his every move. His lecherous gaze roamed up her body and he felt himself getting harder. He saw a stain of dampness on her teal panties. She was definitely ready for this.

Nikki's bit her lip, twirling her hair around with her finger. Her other hand clutched the pillow to her side as she anticipated Jack's touch. Her breaths were heavy with want, her core burning with desire. She already felt her womanhood almost drenched with her arousal.

Jack stopped his crawl at her feet where he noticed her socks. He peeled them off quickly, throwing them aside. His hands grabbed her right feet, the feeling of her softness driving him wild. Nikki giggled and wriggled her toes, inviting Jack to continue with his urges.

The her right big toe went in first after he descended upon it. He closed his lips around her digits as he sucked. Nikki let out a sensual groan, closing her eyes as the unexpected pleasure began to raid her. She suddenly felt his lips on her ankles, his hands sliding on both sides of her leg. He continued upwards with his caresses, his tongue occasionally flicking out as he advanced past her calf. Jack's goatee brushed against her smoothness as he continued, causing a prickly sensation that made Nikki's breath rate increase. His hands were ahead at her thigh, and his breath hitched when he felt their utter fullness.

His hands gave her right thigh a squeeze, triggering another moan. Jack separated his lips from her leg, repositioning his hands on both of her thighs. God, they were perfect. Beneath the glow of the bedside lamp, her chocolate hue seemed to glow. Jack continued squeezing and smoothing over her skin, his hardness throbbing at the very sight of it. He saw that the moist stain of her panties was spreading as she melted at his touch.

It took all that Jack had not to just slip off his boxers and fuck her right then and there, but he looked up at her again meeting those suddenly desperate eyes. He couldn't. He wanted her to scream his name in ecstasy before he could relieve his own urges.

Nikki looked at him with a face of pure want. Just his fingers caressing her legs made her wetter than she ever could have been alone. Her chest heaved as her breaths continued to grow deeper.

Jack advanced, reluctant to let go of Nikki's creamy skin. On all fours again, he hovered above her. He felt her heat radiate onto his skin. Before his face could pass her breasts, Nikki pulled him in again, tongue instantly slipping into his mouth. Jack felt her hands behind his head again as they continued to kiss sensually. Groans slipped through their nostrils as their heads shifted in a dance of kisses. Nikki adjusted herself by sitting completely against the headboard of the bed, allowing Jack's hands dig themselves in the pillows.

Her nose repeatedly brushed against his as he continued to hungrily savor those full lips. As they continued, their mouths opened just a little wider as their kisses turned into a wet duel between their hot tongues. Jack's harsh breaths echoed hers as their exhales and inhales mingled between the space of their mouths.

Fuck, he wanted her so badly. In the intimate proximity, everything about her was turning him on, his cock throbbing urgently through the confinements of his boxers. Her sweet scent, the taste of Jack Daniel's on her tongue, her _heat_. This was only the first day he had gotten to know this girl, but his lust was already infatuated with her very being.

The edges of their mouths grew moist with saliva that also began to dribble down their chins. Jack felt her soft yet calloused hands roam his shoulders before they moved southward, palms lingering on his pectorals and caressing his abs. Nikki separated, a string of saliva connecting their lips momentarily. They shared the same look-eyes half-mast, mouths agape for breaths, horny.

Nikki's hands brushed against Jack's boxers before she leaned forward to breach them completely. Her head went under his chin as she reached lower. Jack's breath stopped for just a moment as he felt those soft hands suddenly start stroking his cock. He let out a groan of pure pleasure as the head of his member rubbed against his boxers. He felt precum begin to seep from his slit as Nikki continued, her breath sweeping against his chest.

Jack suddenly retracted, using all of the effort he could manage to break free from his pleasure. He regained his composure as Nikki's head came into view again with a questioning squint.

"Ladies first," Jack said, his voice almost a whisper.

She grinned a playful grin, accentuating the dimples on her cheeks. Jack leaned in to give her a passionate kiss, sealing it with a peck lest they began to make out again.

On his knees now, Jack's hands, free from the responsibility for support, clamped her waist before smoothing themselves upward, bunching up her shirt. Complying to his silent request, Nikki took of her shirt in a flourish, her scent rushing past his nose. She looked at him with another flirtatious grin as she proceeded to undo her bra, her breasts pushing out against him.

Jack leaned in for more tastes of her lips before he heard the successful_ click!_. Without a moment's notice he started peppering his kisses down her neck, brushing his goatee almost deliberately against her sensitive skin as he passed her collarbone. His hands firmly grasped her hips as he continued downward, his mouth suddenly interrupted by her bra.

He looked up at her eyes expectantly before she slipped her arms through the straps, allowing Jack to take the undergarment in his mouth and whip it away with his teeth.

His pulse skipped yet another beat as he beheld her assets. Nikki felt a shiver down her spine as his steamy breath wisped over her erect nipples. Jack could feel his breath hitch as his hands gravitated towards her mounds. She squealed as he groped and kneaded, rubbing her teats with his thumbs. Her breasts felt so full in his hands; he never would have guessed their size through the bra she was wearing.

Jack reveled in the softness of her flesh, panting with excitement as he saw chocolate skin peek through the gaps of his finger gratuitously. It didn't take long before his hands stopped satisfying his appreciation-his mouth claimed one of his breasts with a quick swoop. Nikki squealed, her own fingers grasping his head as he suckled and licked. He couldn't get enough as his lips clamped and released, his tongue swirling and caressing.

He breathed her in her scent deeply, its tang accentuated by her beads of sweat. Jack moved his hands down her sides again, squeezing the soft flesh gently. Nikki's moans appeared more frequently as he continued, switching from one breast to the other, leaving her nipples glistening with his saliva. The tip of his tongue ran along the pebbly hardness of her teats with an intimate precision. He started giving small bites, his lust giving him a ferocious edge. She squealed every time he did. Her fingers, painfully squeezing into Jack's head, lamented at the lack of hair. God, how she wanted to just tear at his nonexistent locks like the reigns of a racehorse.

Jack suddenly separated, looking up at Nikki before continuing. She was panting, her confident flirtatious eyes reduced to a gaze of desperate longing. Jack throbbed.

He gritted his teeth as he crawled backwards slightly, his hands keeping a firm grip on her hips. He kept eye contact with her as he pulled her, the sheets below her lithe body rustling as she was repositioned on her back.

In her current position Nikki could only see the ceiling, her tangled hair spread out about her in tufts and dark brunette tresses. She lifted her head to see Jack discarding himself of his boxers. Was it time?

* * *

><p><em>uuuuugh<em>


End file.
